chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Cherubim
Cherubim Racial Traits The following are the base racial traits all Cherubim receive. Standard Racial Traits *'Ability Scores '''Cherubim do not exhibit the typical strengths and weaknesses of their heritage, but to be exemplary in one specific area. They get a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at character creation. *'Type Cherubim are Humanoids with the Vassal (Hadeus) subtype, as well as the subtypes gained from their Mortal Heritage. *'Size '''A Cherubim's size is dictated by their Mortal Heritage. *'Base Speed 'A Cherubim's base speed is dictated by their Mortal Heritage. *'Culture 'Cherubim occur in any culture their mortal heritage can, but mostly occur in Imperial cultures, and in the cultures of Imperial-controlled territories. *'Lifespan 'Cherubim have long lifespans. Defense Racial Traits *'Purity of Blood 'Cherubim gain a +2 racial bonus to Fortitude saves vs diseases and poisons. *'Seraphic Resistances 'Cherubim have cold resistance 5 and electricity resistance 5. *'Seraphic Scion 'Cherubim automatically pass the first Fortitude check made to become a Seraph, gain a +3 racial bonus to the second check, and a +6 racial bonus to the third check. Other Racial Traits *'Blood Pool 'Cherubim have a pool of blood points with a maximum equal to their Constitution modifier '(minimum 1). Whenever a Cherubim would take Constitution damage from blood loss (including from blood drain attacks and while sacrificing to perform cruor magic), they may spend any number of blood points to negate an equal number of that Constitution damage. When a Cherubim rests, as long as they are not currently starving or thirsting, they regain 1 blood point. If a Cherubim is successfully embraced and becomes a Seraph, they lose this trait. *'Mortal Heritage '''At character creation, a Cherubim must select a race of Humanoid type that does not have the Mortal Heritage racial trait. They gain the base speed, size and subtypes of that race. If that race possesses the Undersized Weapons racial trait, the Cherubim also gains that racial trait. Senses Racial Traits *'Darkvision Cherubim can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 ft. *'Low-light Vision '''Cherubim can see twice as far as Humans in conditions of dim light. Weakness Racial Traits *'Light Sensitivity 'Cherubim are dazzled in areas of bright sunlight or within the radius of a ''daylight spell. Alternate Racial Traits *'''Quaesitor Exmplar '''Some Cherubim are more exemplary of the traits of their Seraphic ancestor's High House. Cherubim born of Artifex are keen, quick, and clever, but lack the social graces and beauty associated with most Seraphim and their kin. They get a +2 bonus to Dexterity and Intelligence, but take a -2 penalty to Charisma. This trait replaces the Cherub's standard '''Ability Scores. *'Regnator Exemplar '''Some Cherubim are more exemplary of the traits of their Seraphic ancestor's High House. Cherubim born of Regnator are strong-minded, and often quite beautiful and charming, but are often pampered and lazy. They get a +2 bonus to Wisdom and Charisma, but take a -2 penalty to Strength. This trait replaces the Cherub's standard '''Ability scores'. *'Proeliator Exemplar '''Some Cherubim are more exemplary of the traits of their Seraphic ancestor's High House. Cherubim born of Proeliator inherit their ancestor's physical prowess, but tend to have deep-seated animalistic sides, just ready to be awakened - and perhaps exploited. They geta a +2 bonus to Strength and Charisma, but take a -2 penalty to Wisdom. This trait replaces the Cherub's standard '''Ability Scores'. Racial Archetypes, Feats, and Traits Archetypes Feats Traits Category:Races Category:Planar Races Category:Humanoid Creatures Category:Vassal Creatures